Madness
by MiaMoyes
Summary: Song Fic for Muse's Madness... A glimpse on how the Madness affects a certain Man in Black
1. Chapter 1

Madness

The smoke settles, glass and debris has seemed to be multiplied in a science fiction kind of way. The bodies that lay around are that of a horrible horror film. All the bloody guts and glory of Hollywood isn't here. This is what actual war looks like and it looks like madness. But this is where I am best of the best, and in such a high demand. Why else would I be here as the only living thing in miles of wasteland? Surveying the destruction I brought upon by the appointed powers that be because of some reason or other, drug king pin, terrorist, human trafficking. The list of these creatures are endless and my own jurisprudence of bring these creatures to their day of reckoning is beyond measure.

The toil this madness has taken has been darkness in my soul. Oh I am quite functional. I can strategize and execute all under the darkness that the years of training and execution has made possible. I have used these skills in my business life too making Rangeman into thriving security firm in 4 different but distinctive cities. But the destruction I am able to unleash has made me unsuitable for any type of typical stereotypical society relationships the white picket fences, the little house, the little misses with our 2.5 kids to add to the society of sheep.

Yep that's what I see when I look at the masses of peoples freedom that I am ensuring with these missions. They are sheep, living their lives to just maintain what they have with out trying to make a difference in all of the chaos and evil that have deemed me necessary. Their constant trying to one up the other sheep by buying the latest and greatest crap that is being stuffed down their throats by the corporate greed is nauseating, more than the scene that has unraveled around me. I am getting tired of all the crap that has been this life. It's all crap, the evils that have made me necessary by blind society. It is rare that something or someone makes an impact on my life. But damn did a blue eyed curly hair brunette from the 'Burg make that impact. And with ever centimeter of light that she has brought back into my life do I realize that I can't give her that kind of existence. So I push. I push her back to the cop; I push myself back into the madness.

I am so damn tired of the push when all I feel is the need to pull her to me. She thinks there is nothing special about her. But Dios do I disagree, everything about her is special, crazy curly hair, bright expressionative eyes, brightest smile, comforting arms, sexy little ass, long sculpted legs. And that is just her outer appearance, what is on the inside is even more incredible. She has a warmth and kindness that envelopes a person, she has instincts that rival my own, her inner sex kitten just begs me to take her and make her mine. And I did once, well many times that one night. Oh how I long to make her mine for all time. But I can't bring her into my darkness, even though I love her.

The fights, yea I know they really aren't out loud or physical fights but more emotional fights. I am fighting against myself for what I want, hell what I need. I love her, I need her. She is fighting against her own self doubt and her own desire to have me, and all that will entail. Because if it ever came to be, it would be all consuming in a soul mate till the end of time kind of way. How can that be wrong? How can we stop ourselves from being?

But will she have me now? I may have told her 'someday' but will she ever take me after I have pushed her away? How will I ever be if she doesn't want me in return? Oh I know she wants me, but what if she doesn't take me as hers after pushing her away for so long? Damn! No I will not allow that to happen, she has to know how we are meant for each other. I wont give doubt a chance, if she isn't willing or if she is with that fucking cop I will win her with everything I have in me because it's all hers, whether she admits it or not. Now that I realize that she is mine and I am hers no matter what I wont let anything or one get in the way of us being together.

Because I love her, I need her and once she realizes I'm done holding back and I wont let her own stubbornness (or denial land) derail us we can start our own madness together, my Babe and me.

A/N: Janet owns them and Muse opened the path for them to follow. I was just the device that brought them together.

P.S. I know it's been awhile but my own muse is back and with the graciousness of the Time Gods I hope to continue on Frenzy and Self-Pity. Sentinel will still be re-written, but I make no promises of when that will happen only the promise that they will ALL be finshed.

Author's RANT!

I just received a PM from CATSPATS31 stating that I copied the lyrics from and that I was in violation of Content Guidelines if I didn't correct this I would be reported. On his/her profile page this person stated that accounts would be closed for violations and that he/she was a member of some group that looks for violators. I am going to respond back to this person but would like to make a few of my own points with in this story.

I took the lyrics down because I am determined to finish my stories! If I wasn't so determined I would close up shop here and go find a different outlet for my writing. But please be assured I will go elsewhere if there are further issues here, because I do this for my and hopefully the readers enjoyment!

I did NOT copy the lyrics! I listened to the song REPEATLY and typed them out, which is how I got the inspiration to write this after being on about a 4 month writers block. And this song plaguing my creativity for about 6 months.

I gave the band credit in both the beginning of this chapter and within my author's note.

I do NOT make any money out of writing this so there for I am not taking any money from the band or writer from my inspiration. And while I don't think I am the bees knees of the literary world there maybe a chance that this story will make someone somewhere buy the song or buy the book which would go into the appropriate people's pocket. NOT MINE!

The person who has an issue with my story doesn't have any stories written on this site, which makes me think if you haven't written a story here, you don't know where and how I got my INSPRIATION! SO BACK OFF!

This is for ENTERTAINMENT! And the Internet is one huge bucket of plagiarism! So good luck 'monitoring' all of that!

None of the favorite stories of this individual were with the Janet Evanovich world, they were mostly cartoons. I myself like to read a few different categories so I understand diversifying but if you don't favorite any of the stories from the categories you are 'monitoring' then don't monitor them!

With all of the advertising banners I am going to assume that is how the owners of this domain make any money off of it. Since the people come here to share their stories with one another if you run off author's because of crap like this then who is going to look at all of those advertising banners because there are no stories on the site?


	2. Chapter 2

SPOV

I've had enough of the Madness. First it was my on again off again boyfriend being caught in flagrante delicto with Bitch Whom Shall Not Be Named, it wouldn't have been so bad if we were on an on phase but the lying cheating scumbag being the wonderful douchbaggery cum guzzling cock gobbler that he is put an end to the on/off crap and moved us to a PERMANENT off stage. Of coarse Ma needed to voice her two cents in on what a fantastic daughter I am and how I make her proud with every decision I've made and things that have happened to me in my life. Gee is there a case of sarcasm from that interaction. I got the usual 'blah blah blah's daughter doesn't catch her fiancée, blah blah blah why can't you keep a man happy, blah blah blah how are you ever going to get married and have babies' sigh, get over yourself Ma and pass the upside down pineapple cake.

Then all of a sudden I felt a peace fall upon me, a sense of content. It started at the base of my neck like when I feel Ranger is around then it spread through my whole body filling me with warmth and love. That was a few days ago, since then I have made some serious decisions it's time for my Ranger and I to be together. Enough of his madness 'my love comes with a condom and not a ring' or that he 'loves me in his own way' he loves me not only do I know it now but I can feel it. That original feeling has gotten stronger and more pronounced, I can only rejoice in the feeling and send it right back to him. I hope he knows what he's in for when he comes home.

Rangeman has grown, I talked with Tank and the rest of the core team, and we came to an employment agreement. Yes I have to work out three days a week for an hour each time, put in an hour a week on the gun range and have hand-to-hand training twice a week also for an hour but it's not so bad, I don't have to wake up at the butt crack of dawn and I get to eat one desert once a day of my choosing. While I am still work part of the time on searches, I am also helping Tank with the business end of Rangeman, which includes HR paperwork, cost management and client relations. They even agreed to add my favorite repeat skips into the fold so that I and my partner pick them up in the way they are comfortable. As long as when I leave the building I care my stun gun and trackers/gps no matter if I am on Rangeman time or not and if I am on Rangeman time I have to carry my gun. Not only has Rangeman grown, the seventh floor has grown too.

I moved Rex and myself into Ranger's apartment, I still have my apartment incase this is too much for him. But when he gets back here he's gonna have me and mine here with out the scare of any stalkers or deranged gangs. He may not be ready for our 'someday' but I am and I am stubborn enough to make sure he knows how much I love him and have so for a very long time. I am done with the madness in keep away from each other. It just seems to bring hurt for everyone and I am done denying my feelings for him. His 'life doesn't lend it's self to relationships' crap isn't gonna fly. We can be committed to each other and have our own relationship that is based on _our_ love and desires. I can do these small things like diet/exercise and training plus help out in his business to show him that his life can include 'us'.

Tank told me that Ranger should be coming back today. I found an incredible blue wrap around dress at BCBGMAXARIA and I've got to say I look hot. I kept my hair and make up soft and put on a pair of silver heels that wrap around my ankles. I prop myself in his incredible bed and wait for him to walk in, cause Tank just texted me to tell me he was on his way up. Time to End the Madness!

* * *

A/N: Janet owns them and Muse opened the path for them to follow. I was just the device that brought them together.

Margaret, thank you for being my sounding board! YOU ARE AWESOME!

in flagrante delicto – Medieval Latin – adverb – 1) In the act of committing a misdeed. 2) While performing sexual activity.


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV

I walked through my building and I knew she was here. I knew she would be the feelings that have been flowing over me once I was done holding back I knew she was done holding back too. I know we have to talk about things, and I hope she doesn't get too stubborn regarding the safety and training I need for her to start doing. It's going to be a battle, but with enough finesse I am sure she will come around. No one can finesse my Babe like I can.

I take the stairs two at a time, trying to exercise this pent up frustrations. I don't want to be a minuteman when I have her underneath me. However round one may go quicker than either of us would like. Dios, I need to stop thinking about being inside of her, I don't want whoever is on monitor duty to start gossiping on how I had a teenage moment in the stairwell. I make it up to my apartment; I'm expecting her waiting for me at the front door. But that was a silly expectation, that's not her. I glance in the kitchen and notice she's not there, nor is she in the living room. That only leaves my bedroom or bathroom; I think she loves both equally. I walk into my bedroom and there laid out for me is the woman I love. She is breathtakingly beautiful; I take her sight in like a man in the desert greedily takes a glass of water. She holds her arms out for me, there are no words needed, we have to hold each other. Nothing else matters in the world except for getting MY BABE into my arms.

Home I am Home! No matter where she is as long as she is there it is my home. I hear her sigh as it was my own satisfaction.

I respond in the only way I can "Babe".

She pulls away from me but I grab her so she won't go too far. "Is the madness over? Is it time for someday?"

"Yea Babe, it is." I answered her heart felt questions then followed it up by kissing her with all the love and longing I have felt for her. We continued to show our love for each other through out the night. When it was time for words we told each other the decisions we've made; that I am finally going to open up to her, and her to take her safety and training more seriously. In the break of dawn on a new day I got a little nervous on telling her the next decision I made. But I know I couldn't just tell her, I have to ask her, and a please can never go wrong when dealing with Steph. So I am going to give her all her options and persuade her to make the same decision that I have already made.

"Steph, my Babe, now that we are finally ready for that someday will you please move in with me? It can be here, or we can get a place together. If you really want we could even move into your apartment, although I'd rather we didn't it isn't too safe and it would take too much to secure it properly. But after this night together I don't think I can be away from you for a single night. We have wasted too much time as it is. If I could I would go back in time so that I could meet you earlier than we did, just so I would have more time to love you. Eternity isn't enough time for us. There will never be enough time for us!"

All of a sudden she starts laughing. Laughing so hard that tears are running down her face and she can't get her breath. If I wasn't confident in her love for me, or be able to feel it wrap itself around me I would be worried that this would be a flat denial. However I know better!

After a few minutes she gets herself under control, then caresses my face "Oh my personal Batman, you've got to be more aware of your surroundings." Then she kisses my forehead the moves to kiss each of my eyes followed by my nose moving to my left cheek leaving a light as air kiss and doing the same to my right cheek. Finally she settles her lips on mine. The intensity of her kisses would have made my knees weak; it is another miracle that I am already in bed. Once our kiss has ended, she waves her hands around the room trying to imitate Vanna White. When it dawns on me, Rex was already in the kitchen making his wheel squeak with his entire mighty hamster might and all of her things are already in my bedroom and in the apartment. Our apartment!

* * *

A/N: Janet owns them and Muse opened the path for them to follow. I was just the device that brought them together.

Margaret, thank you for being my sounding board! YOU ARE AWESOME!


	4. Chapter 4

SPOV (10 Years Later)

Wow the last ten years have held a lot of madness. The stalkers, car bombs and just general Trenton/'Burg crazies have slowed down, some. But my Carlos and I have seemed to pick up some additional madness in the form of kids. Yup, that's right Batman and Wonder Woman have added to earth's population twice our little Boy Wonder, Carlos Grayson Mañoso and our Wonder Girl, Richelle Diana Mañoso. Gray is a very rambunctious male version of me at the age of 5 trying to fly. Thankfully he has his father's common sense and doesn't attempt it, especially at the new Rangeman building. Yup not only did the Manoso's expand but so did Rangeman, we got so big we almost double the size of the building, it now has 12 floors. Now Elly she is the spitting image of Carlos, calm cool and collected. The only thing that she gets from me besides her sweet tooth is my crazy curls. They both have all their uncles, the Merry Men, wrapped around their tiny little twin pinkies.

I never thought I was suited for motherhood; I could barely handle being a hamster Mommy. Speaking of Rex we are currently have Rex 5.0, he is a good pet for all of us. Witnessing my mother and sister being mothers I thought I would have to do it all, but Carlos has been there every step of the way. When the twins were born it was like his soul was reborn. He still has the bad ass don't mess with me vibe for the rest of the world. But for us select few he has become a new man, I know at one time I was the reason for him to keep functioning but now our family has become the source that has made the horror he has had to witness and participate in more manageable.

These past ten years hasn't been all sunshine for us, we have has some losses that have hit us hard. Grandma Mazur, went to the big pleasure treasure in the sky. For years the 'Burg thought she would pass while closely inspecting someone's package, but she went in her sleep. No pain for her and that was such a blessing. My mother really hasn't handled the past 10 years well; her tippling has spiraled towards complete alcoholism. Daddy and I have tried to get her into a treatment program but Ma just runs away towards Val's and they both blame me for this or that, which ever fits their purpose. Yea Val has taken right after my mother with the tippling. Her girls were so affected that Albert divorced her and got custody of them, after a few years with some therapy they are doing much better. Albert, the girls and Daddy have weekly dinners here, thank GOD for Ella or else there is no way I would be able pull it all together with the ease and grace that is Ella.

We have also lost a few Merry Men along the way. The holes in our hearts that use to be filled by Cal, Hal and Caesar will never be filled. They will be missed for eternity. Cal and Hal were on Stark Street looking for a skip when a gang war broke out. Back up couldn't get to them in time and they were caught in the cross fire. Caesar's death wasn't from any act of violence but from cancer. Watching a family member go through the ravage the cancer put his body through has changed many of the Rangeman family. Mostly Hector, we didn't know it before hand but they had a relationship for many years. The only comfort from the loss of the love of his life has seemed to be the Wonder Twins. He has become their protector and there is no one else I would trust their lives to then their Tio Hec.

Looking past these 10 years I can't seem to forget the Morelli Mayhem. He has had 5 paternity suits and 5 sexual assault cases. It seems he couldn't keep his boys in his pants and has 5 daughters by 5 different women. The first one that popped up being Joyce, his mother and grandmother forced him to marry her. It seems that she gave him the gift that keeps giving; yup an STD before they were married and he gave it to other women. I say prayers of thanks every day that I am not the one married to him and that I made him wear my condoms when we ever had sex. He forgot that he had tampered with his own supply of rubbers and that's how the Morelli Mayhem, affectingly named by the 'Burg grapevine, came to be.

So ten years, two kids, alcoholic mother and sister, 4 losses of family members later Carlos and I are still dealing with the madness of life. But we are dealing with it together like the Dynamic Duo.

* * *

A/N: Janet owns them and Muse opened the path for them to follow. I was just the device that brought them together.

Thank you to everyone who has read this story, it wasn't a long one, just one that I needed to get out of the recesses of my brain. It also helped me get my writing grove back on!

One more thank you I have and it is to all of those who reviewed my story! So THANK YOU to each and everyone one of you, even those who reviewed as a guest.


End file.
